


1600 Pennsylvania Avenue

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: His first few weeks in America, Gold meets Belle. A series of misunderstandings causes him to stand her up. When she runs into him later on, she decides to give him a piece of her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got based off a movie, though it didn't work out like this at all. I hope you all enjoy and hope to get the next part up soon. Let me know what you think. :)

Kieran Gold hated shopping, with every bone in his body. Clothes shopping was something especially loathed and he would normally just order something online, but lately he seemed caught between sizes. His son teased he was a “marge”, a mixture between a medium and a large. Gold blamed the moving diet. Between the long flight from Scotland and settling into a new house, they were eating out a lot more. That was what lead him to be in a crowded mall on a Saturday, looking for some new work shirts. His fingers gripped his cane so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

 

One reason he hated shopping? The people. He had pity for parents, being a single one himself. Even so, he was the type that loved his own son more than all the mon and stars…but other kids were the pits. He more so wanted to buy scotch for all the adults that were dragging around the deadweight.

 

He was searching through the racks when someone began tapping his shoulder. Gold stiffened for a moment before turning around. In front of him stood a beautiful woman, with auburn hair and big blue eyes. She flashed him a smile before holding up two ties.

 

“Which one would you prefer?”

“Huh?”

“To wear?”

“Oh, I’m not shopping for ties today.”

“I know, but I’m trying to find a present for my father,” the woman explained. “I can’t decide between these two. It seems to be the only decent ones, it seems silly ties are in fashion now.”

Gold snorted. “I can see that, I believe I saw one with a giraffe.”

“Father would have my head if I brought that home. So,” she held up them higher. One was navy blue and the other, teal. “Which tie would you like to unwrap?”

He consulted the two before meeting her eye again. “Well, that depends. Did you inherit your beautiful eyes from your father?”

The woman giggled, heat rising to her cheeks a bit. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“Definitely the navy blue then. Though, if you were ever looking for a tie, I’d go with the teal option.”

 

Gold wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from. He wasn’t a people’s person, a part of him couldn’t even remember how he had gotten involved with his ex-wife. He was pretty sure that she had done all the wooing. Even so, something about her. He felt different and it had only been a few seconds. She was looking at him with admiration and he figured he had to be doing something right.

 

“I’m Belle, by the way,” she said.

Gold nodded. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kieran Gold.”

“You shopping for a…special someone?”

He shook his head. “I haven’t had a special someone in quite a few years.”

“Oh.” Belle grinned. “That’s very good to know.”

“Are you busy tonight?”

 

That was blunt and Gold is searching his mind for where it came from. He was going to scare the poor girl, for all he knew, she had a significant other herself.

 

“Well, I actually do have a party to go to for my father.”

“Right, the tie.”

“But…I can get out early.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to get into any family drama.”

“He’ll be fine.” She looked past him and frowned. “Shit. I have to go.” Quickly, she started heading for the exit.

“Wait a minute,” Gold called after her. “I never got your number!”

“I live on 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, it’s the big white house…you can’t miss it! Pick me up at 9, I’ll tell them to let you in!”

 

With that, she dashed to the check-out, leaving Gold behind feeling totally awestruck.

 

The feeling didn’t last long when he went home and had his son, Baelen, look up the address so he could get directions.

 

“Uh, Papa…1600 Pennsylvania Avenue is the address of the White House.”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I think you’ve been punk’d.”

 

Gold didn’t understand half the language that came out of his 13-year-old son’s mouth, but even he knew that “punk’d” couldn’t be anything good.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bae added, a frown on his face. “If she didn’t want to go out with you, she could’ve just said no.”

Gold shook his head, quickly swallowing. “It’s fine, I was a bit presumptuous to ask her out to begin with. She’s young, she probably would rather hang out with her friends anyhow.”

“Papa…”

“How about we have a movie and ice cream night instead?”

 

Gold knew he shouldn’t be disappointed. After all, he barely knew the woman. As he said to Bae, she was probably more interested in her friends. Perhaps she realized just how old he was and decided she’d fare better with someone younger. It wasn’t the first time he’d been lied to and he doubted it’d be the last.

* * *

Belle switched from one foot to another, leaning up against a wall. There had been no word that she had a visitor yet and she was getting worried. Had Kieran gotten lost? Was there traffic along the way? She was intrigued by the mysterious man, he was so handsome and attracted to her. From what she could tell, it was genuine. There was no mention of her father, unlike her other suitors.

 

Yet, it was nearing 11 and he still hadn’t shown. Any traffic from the guests should have died down and she had given both his name and description to the guards. Even if they didn’t want to let him in, surely word would’ve gotten around to her father about what was going on and she would’ve been asked as to why she’d invited a man she just met to their home.

 

As if this white monstrosity would ever really be her home. She was lucky she had convinced her father that she was old enough and mature enough to handle her own place down town. The fact that a 28-year old had to do it all was ridiculous, but that was also Maurice French.

 

Few people knew the real Maurice, despite voting him as their president 3 years earlier.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Belle walked over to her favorite guard. Lance had a good sense of humor and was quick on his feet. He actually seemed to care about Belle and hated his boss.

 

“Any word?” She asked.

Lance shook his head. “I gave the people out front his name, but there’s been no word. I’m sorry.”

Belle frowned. “I think I’m just going to go then.”

“Are you sure?”

“Father’s already two sheets to the wind and I have class in the morning. I’d rather just go home and get some sleep. I only stuck around this long because I thought he’d show up.”

Lance smiled sympathetically. “If it’s any constellation, it’s his loss.”

She nodded, trying to force a smile herself. “Thank you, Lance. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Belle quietly made her way out of the party and allowed a different guard to escort her to her car. She waited until she was halfway to her apartment before she allowed the tears to fall. She wasn’t quite so sure why she felt so emotional. She had spoken to the man for a few minutes tops, but she had so looked forward to their date. It was an escape she greatly needed.

 

Either he found out she was the president’s daughter and got scared off or he had simply just changed his mind. She wasn’t good enough and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle entered the coffee shop with an arm load of books, barely being able to see over the large stack.

 

“Got enough books there, Belle?” Mrs. Lucas teased from behind the counter.

Belle playfully rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Funny.” She dropped the books down onto a free table. “Can I get my usual please?”

“Of course.”

 

She settled down at the table, starting to look over the texts. Studying was a lot easier when she was in high school and first starting out in college. She knew part of that was her own fault. After her mother died, she was just supposed to take a semester off. The last thing she wanted was her GPA dropping when she wasn’t focused.

 

One thing lead to another and Belle had gone down the wrong path. She spent her nights in bars and eventually went to her mother’s homeland of Australia. It was where her parents had met and where she had lived for the first 10 years of her life until her father wanted to return to his political career in America. A few years there and she was a completely different person, a lush with no self-control.

 

With the help of her friends, she got her act together. She returned to America and got a job interning for her father during his campaign. After he was elected, she decided to return and finish her degree. She was only a year off and couldn’t wait to finally complete it. English was hardly a breeze and she just wanted to move onto her masters.

 

Granny’s Café was one of her few places of solace. It was outside of DC and so out of the way, no reporters ever bothered following her there. Mrs. Lucas had a strict no cell phone policy, so she was able to escape from all the drama. She could spend hours there, drinking tons of coffee or tea, enjoying a burger when Mrs. Lucas forced her to eat. She was like a surrogate grandmother of sorts.

 

That day, the coffee shop was pretty barren. Outside one other patron at the counter, Belle had the place to herself, which would just make it easier to study, or so she thought. A little after Granny brought her usual order (a big cup of coffee and a orange cranberry muffin), the little bell above the door jingled. She didn’t bother looking up until she heard a familiar voice.

 

There he was, Kieran. It had been 3 weeks since their run-in at the mall.

 

Since he stood her up.

 

Anger boiled in the pit of Belle’s stomach. DC was a big place, she figured she’d never have to see him again. Yet, there he was, looking annoyingly sexy in his three piece suit. He clutched to his cane as he mundanely gave Mrs. Lucas his order, which she couldn’t hear.

 

Belle knew she should just go back to her books and secretly stew. There was no need to make a scene. He clearly had no interest in her and any outburst would just seem childish. His message had come across loud and clear…

 

“Where the hell were you?” The words escaped her mouth before she could help it.

Gold spun around, his eyes widening when he saw who it was. “Belle…”

“I felt like a moron, you know,” Belle said, strutting over to him. “I waited three hours for you and you never showed.”

His mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious.”

She scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“You give me a phony address and expect me to show? Did you want to take pictures and laugh at the old man that fell for your prank?”

“Wait a minute, you think I lied to you?”

“ _It’s a big white house_ was a nice touch!”

Belle’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Now I’m lost.”

“I just don’t understand why you’re mad at me, when you pranked me.”

“I didn’t prank you, you stood me up!”

 

Gold searched her eyes and found sincerity. He had been lied to enough in his life and he had always known. When his father left and said he’d return, he knew that wasn’t true. It wasn’t a surprise when his aunts gained custody of him. When they brought Baelen home from the hospital and Milah said she was going to dash out for diapers, he had seen it in her eyes that she never would. The divorce papers that followed were no less of a shock.

 

Yet, Belle was angry, truly angry and hurt. She was being honest when she said to pick her up at the White House. That didn’t make any sense to him. He may have been new to America, but he knew the president’s name: French. Besides, Belle had an Australian accent, only people born in America qualified to run.

 

“Why would you need me to pick you up at the White House?” He countered.

Belle threw her arms up in the air. “Because that’s where my father was having his party.”

“The president threw your father a birthday party?”

Belle paused. When she met Kieran and he didn’t mention her father, she believed he just didn’t care about who she was or that he had realized it later. Did he really not know? “My father is the president.”

“What?”

She sighed. “My full name is Isabelle French, daughter of Maurice French.”

“You’re Australian.”

“He’s not.”

Gold felt his heart sink. “Oh.” There was a beat of silence. “You have to understand, when I googled the address and saw…I just assumed…well, as my son would say, that I had been punk’d.”

Belle couldn’t help but snicker at that. “Punk’d?”

“That’s how he put it.”

She nodded. “Look, I suppose in your shoes, I can understand why you felt confused. I don’t exactly lead with that I’m the president’s daughter. I just assume…well, that people know.”

“I’m new to this country.”

“Where are you from?”

“Scotland.”

 

Mrs. Lucas returned to the counter, holding Gold’s to-go cup, eyeing the two.

 

“How about I make this to-go order an in-house one?” She suggested.

Belle blushed. “Mrs. Lucas…”

“No, no,” Gold smiled. “Mrs. Lucas, that’d be lovely. I owe you a date, Miss French. After all, I stood you up for our last one.”

 

Belle tilted her head, a smile growing across her face. Studying could wait she supposed.


End file.
